


Stay With Me

by Einsteinette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I'm so sad, M/M, One Night Stands, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einsteinette/pseuds/Einsteinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is sad, Erwin is sad so what do they do? Get drunk and fuck of course.</p><p>Sad one-shot. I suggest listening to Stay With Me by Sam Smith for double the pain. Have tissues ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

It happens the night after they get back from their latest expedition. They've both broken into the wine, cheeks flushed with the drink.  
   
They attack each other, anything to forget the dead, anything to keep their minds from the god-damned horde breaking down their door.

"Hurry up," Levi snaps, Erwin's hands moving much too slow for his liking as he reaches for the oil.

"Who's the superior officer, Levi?" Erwin says, his voice low. His tone slips into the register he uses to give commands and Levi doesn't tell him to move faster after that.

But Erwin's hand is on him then, pulling feverishly, teeth biting into the skin on the back of his neck and Levi doesn't care anymore because for once the blank eyes of his dead subordinates aren't staring at him accusingly. He's alone in this room with nobody but Erwin and himself and even his ghosts have all been laid to rest. Just for this one night.

"Turn over," Erwin says in a clipped tone. Levi complies, avoiding eye contact with his commander.

He's so full, stretched thin. His eyes roll, Erwin's hands still firm on his cock and it's only a few more seconds before he's tumbling over the edge. He jerks in Erwin's grip, hips snapping.

His breathing slows as the drop hits him, satisfaction making him go pliable. But he's too close now. Levi's hyper aware of his commanders breath breaking on the skin of his neck, his hands too tight on his hips. He's too close, much too close.

Erwin shifts so they're positioned on their sides, Levis back flush with his chest a possessive arm flung over him, refusing to let him leave. And Levi finds his will breaking. He can't stay, he knows that he can't. He feels the calm breath and the gentle rise and fall as a sated Erwin drifts into a doze.

He's so warm, so comfortable and he wants to stay there in that moment until the titans bring the wall down around their ears. 

But his heart is aching, demanding he not give in. He knows he can't let the poisoned honey that is the promise of happiness drag him under. He wrestles with it, beating it into submission.  
   
But when he finally wins the battle of wills, his resolve hardening, tears sting his eyes and his heart drops into his stomach. He almost snarls at himself. This was so fucking stupid.  
   
He disentangles his legs from Erwin's and goes to stand up. He dresses quickly and his eyes dart around the room, making sure he hasn't forgotten anything.  
   
But a pair of eyes catch his flitting gaze. Erwin's eyes are open. He doesn't say anything, just watches Levi, but he feels as if those eyes are accusing him of something worse than murder.  
   
Levi's mouth opens, preparing to speak but he realizes nothing he says will excuse his actions and so he turns and leaves without a word.  
   
But Erwin understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are worth more than sleep to me.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
